


Jack's One Call Away (Or 600 voicemails caused Jack to save Mac)

by GeekyNightOwl1997



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNightOwl1997/pseuds/GeekyNightOwl1997
Summary: Jack comes back after his mission for Kovac. When he returns, he finds himself in his apartment, with 600 different voicemails from his family. It isn't until he hear's Mac's last one that he does something about.What if it's to late? Is Mac in so much pain that even Jack can't help him?





	1. Coming Home +Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is based on a comment from my Tumblr account. With the support of some commentators, I decided to write this out.  
> In no way do I own Macgyver, I do own the plot. Sorry for ALL spelling and grammer mistakes. I'm rusty. Please enjoy!

Jack walked into his apartment building, and climbed the stairs. He was bone tired, and as much as his instincts where telling him to go to Phoenix. He had just reached his door, and grabbed his keys, when a sudden feeling wrapped around him. He got this inkling that his door was unlocked, and that stopped him. With the keys in one hand he, took the other and placed it on his doorknob.

  
He then pulled it away, this was crazy. It was locked. He knew he locked it. He remembered, that he locked it. So, then why did he have this feeling?

  
Once again, he reached for the knob, and twisting it, he found that it was indeed unlocked, cautiously, he stepped through, placing his bag to the side and looking around. His hand reaching behind him staying close to his gun. He didn't feel any presence, but when he looked around the living room, he found a pillow and blanket on the couch. The T.V. was off, but there were books on the table. Books, Jack knew he didn’t own. Nothing looked stolen, or out of place minus the things in the living room.  
Jack turned towards the kitchen, only for his eyes to catch the flashing on his answering machine. Walking up to it, he looked at it, his eyes wide.

  
“600 voicemails-the heck?” Jack asked out loud. Not very many people used his home phone, those that did, knew it was for emergency.

  
He clicked the button, and heard his voice message; “ Jack Dalton, master of everything. Sorry to have missed your call, leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.”

*beep*

“Jack? Uh… so, I don't know why I called. Guess, it’s weird not to see you around. Just figured maybe I would call… just to hear your voice, again… Desi is great, but we miss you. Bozer was jamming out, and Riley smacked him to make him stop. Oh! Leanna says that Bruce Willis movies aren’t THAT amazing. But Bozer set her straight, trust him to do it. Look… I gotta go, bye Brother.”

*click*

Jack leaned against the couch, listening to the messages. Some of them, making him laugh (Those were the ones where THEY all called him drunk.) Some that made him happy (The story about Bozer and Mac remaking ‘Star Wars’, from Leanna and Riley.) And then around the mark of 592, he got the gut wrenching ones that made him regret leaving in the first place.

“Jack! Don't worry, Mac is fine!”  
Jack clung to the couch, that was not how to start a conversation. Jack had to remind himself that these were old.  
“Bozer! What are you doing? Jack isn't here!  
Jack could hear all to familiar moaning. Somebody was in pain, and by the sounds of it, he knew exactly who it was. His stomach dropped when Bozer started speaking again:

“I figured he'd calm down if he heard his voice.”

“J'ck?” Mac’s voice was slurred and he sounded like he was in pain. Jack gritted his teeth, along with clenching his couch. Mac was in pain, and he was calling out to him?  
“Jack, I know… you aren't hear, but just know that we miss you. Come back, Jack. Please, he needs you. We need you. Bye, Jack.”

*click*

“Dalton.”

Desi.

“You said, this kid was a genius, I’m starting to see that. What you didn't tell me was that your kid is a trouble magnet.”  
Jack stopped when he heard the word “your.”  
“No wonder the kid needs constant watching. Got to go, Matty is calling… come back Jack. Alive.”

*click.*

“Jack?” Jack looked up, that was Mac's voice, but it wasn't. It didn't sound right. It was tight and empty. Like he had lost himself in a mission, and couldn't find himself again.

  
_Don't be Murdoc. Please, don't be Murdoc._ Jack chanted to himself.

  
“Uh, Murdoc… played us. He-he uh… there was a little girl, and I-I couldn't…” his voice broke off, a sniffle, “Jack, I couldn't save them. I couldn't save the little girl, I-I tried! But… Murdoc… he…”

Jack’s heart constricted. He was in pain, Jack waited patiently, willing him not to change. That boy better not have changed.

_Not you, Mac. Please._

  
“...Anyway.” Jack took a deep breathe, Mac's voice was hard, “We have another mission. However, I guess it doesn't matter. You'll probably never hear any of these. Good-bye, Jack.”

*click*

There was a pause, and finally the messaging system, beeped, the robotic voice, “August 4th, 2019”

“Jack.”  
Jack looked up, not only was it today's date, so it's the newest one. But that's not what caught Jack's attention, it was Matty's voice. But it sounded tired, almost like, she was pulling so many different strings that, this was her last one.  
“Look, I don't know if you are at home. I don't know what is going on. I- I just know… Mac needs you. Now. He changed, he's different. He lost a little girl, and now he can't seem to operate. He's turning everybody away. He's turning into his dad. Jack. Please, if you are home… come home.”

*click*

Jack ran to the bathroom, he stripped down and hopped in. A 3 second shower and a 2 second dress decision, and he was grabbing his keys. His wallet in his pocket and his gun at his side. He was bone-dry tired. Stretched thin, however, his kid… his family needed him. He was gonna save his best friend, he was gonna save his son.

Walking into Phoenix, made him feel like he was on caffeine. His nerves vibrating, like he just needed to get to his family. Every cell in his body, yearning to hug them, but he knew they were on a mission, but at least, he was here. Other agents looked at him, wide eyed, and confusion. Probably, wondering why and how some hobo looking man, entered the building.

He didn't exactly shave. He took a shower and changed clothes. His kid was more important than his facial hair. He walked up to the room, and dread filled him. The walls were frosted.

  
_Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD._ Jack’s instincts were on the fringe. He was in front of the door, before he knew it, and took a deep breath. He couldn’t go in, guns blazing. He steady himself, and turned the knob.

  
The door opened to the familiar couches and wooden panel walls. The table with a bowl of paperclips still sat there, but there was an undertone of hostility, panic, and fear. Something, Jack didn't want to walk into. The room was suffocating.

  
“Macgyver!” the growl of his boss, pulled his eyes to the front. Jack looked at the screen, but there was nothing but building plans.

  
“It doesn't matter, Matty!”

  
“Mac, this plan is-”

  
Matty stopped and slowly turned, probably feeling Jack's presence.

  
“I told you, do not en-Jack?”

  
The room, seemed to freeze, as Jack watched Matty's eyes fill with tears, and her shaking her head.

  
“You- Your here?”

  
Matty’s shoulders slumped with relief. Jack smirked, not wanting to speak, because his voice probably wouldn't work.

  
“I'm home.”

  
Before either of them could say a word, a distress noise filled the room. Matty swiveled to the screen, Boss mode in order. She clicked the button, and Riley's voice erupted the room.

  
“Matty, it's Mac! He did it, but the they shut down the building and Leanna and Mac are still in there! I patched through, Leanna's com-”

  
“Riley!”

  
She stopped and he knew what she was doing. She was probably looking at Bozer, wondering if it really is Jack. He knew she wouldn't believe it, not until she came into the room.

  
“Jack?”

  
“Riley, listen I know. Okay, I'm glad to be back, but we need to focus on the mission, right now. Okay? Now, tap Leanna in. I need to talk to her.”

  
“Okay, yeah, okay.”

  
“Hello?” Leanna asked, “Matty?”

  
“Leanna, where is he?”


	2. Icy Mac + Words of a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the reunion yet. But soon. Let's just say this chapter, promotes Jack *maybe* going in. Because *maybe* somebody is trapped and in trouble... okay yes. He is, but he doesn't believe Jack is actually talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling or OOC's. I *think* I'm getting a bit better. Uh, I maybe posting each day this week... however, once I get to school... it'll be spotty. Please enjoy.
> 
> Still don't own Macgyver!
> 
> Also, uh the italics are Mac's thoughts. And the bold is his imagination.

“Jack?” Leanna breathed, she visibly relaxed, as her eyes caught Desi's and nodded. Desi shook her head, Mac wasn't near. Mac wasn't even in the room. _He_ got captured and dragged somewhere. Not like it mattered to him. Mac hasn't been himself, since the little-

“What do you need, Jack?”

“Can you find Mac?” even to Leanna his voice was tight.

Even though it was a lost cause, Leanna looked through the room. Everyone was dressed in ball gowns, and suits. Mac was no different. The room was filled with people, while the bad guys stood up on the second floor, guns aimed at anyone who so much as moved a foot. Leanna knew it was no use. The mercenaries, were looking for her and Desi. Obviously, Mac hadn't given them up yet.

“No.”

“Wait! I-I think… Jack!” Riley's voice rang through her ear. It was good news, or at least better news then, how this situation was turning out.

“Riley?”

“Mac! I reached him!” Leanna could feel the relief flood through everyone. Whether it was Matty and Jack back at Phoenix, or Riley and Boze in the van parked two blocks away. Or Desi whose eyes were scanning, trying to gauge the crowd. She didn’t want to go into this guns blazing, neither did Leanna, but both knew if they didn't go after their blonde, they would have the wrath of a Delta on their hands. Leanna had seen Jack angry… but full on rage? That's something she didn't want to see.

“What do you want us to do?” Desi asked, eyes scanning the room, once again. Her body tense, she wasn't looking for a fight, but she was ready for one.

“Do not engage,” Matty ordered,” We need to get through Mac.” 

Leanna could hear the smile on Matty's face. Leanna smiled too, if anybody could save their little brother, it was the muscled, brunette that had been gone for too long. Without really knowledge it, Leanna nodded, as did Desi.

                            -*-*-*-*-*-*-

“What do you know about the trade?” Clive O'Malley asked his accent thick. Mac looked up at him, meeting green eyes, Mac rolled his blues ones. Phoenix, got word that the Irish Mob Boss, was looking for guns to trade. That for some reason they reached out to the Japanese, and they were trading tonight.

 

Mac simply smirked shrugging. Clive narrowed his eyes at him, “Who are you working with? Working for?”

Mac laughed. It was cold and slightly frightening, but Clive wasn't gonna back down. He was a mob boss, with over 50 kills, under his boot, not that they could tie it too him.But this kid, who looked like he’d seen the end of the world, and just doesn't care anymore. Like life is meaningless. Clive smirked.

“You think I'd tell you?” Mac snarked, his voice icy.

“You know, bud. Just cuz I’m gone doesn't mean you can be the snarky one.”

Mac stopped, making sure that his face wouldn't show, he looked around. But. It was his imagination, he wasn't there. Just like every other single time. Mac spit, the wad almost hitting Clive's boot. He squashed that hope. Jack wasn't coming back.

_Everybody leaves, Mac. You should know this._

“Kid, listen to me. I know what that gignormace brain is thinking. I also know what you've been through. Kid. It's me. I'm at Phoenix, waiting to see ya, so please. Don't do anything that will get you killed.”

Mac paused and swallowed, his mind racing.

_No. No. Jack IS gone. He left._

Mac decided to test it. He looked at Clive, his icy stare at eating at him. Mac gritted his teeth, almost like a snarl. Growling, his face tight and a quirked eyebrow.

“Well? Do you think I'd tell you?” Mac's voice hard.

Clive blinked, his smirk widening, “You think nobody can read you? Who did you lose, huh?”

Mac's facial expression, didn't change. He watched as one of the cronies handed clive folders. Mac's heart rate sped up. Clive pulled out photo, after photo. Each one a picture of his friends. His family. Mac gritted his teeth, the snarl still on his lips.

“Once again. Who do you work for? MI6? FBI? CIA? You should tell me, because we know at least two of these people are here tonight. Our cameras picked them out.”

Mac paused, his face becoming empty, “Unlike you, I don't betray my country! I don't betray my family!”

“Mac? Listen, kid. I came back. Please. You gotta believe me. You honestly think, I wouldn't hear those voicemails and not come? That I wouldn't hear how much pain you were in and not stop by? Kid. I know you haven't been sleeping. I know Murdoc has gotten into your head. Whatever happened with that little girl… it wasn't your fault. There's good in you. Angus. I know you weren't okay, but my job is to protect you. If I didn't go after Kovac… he would’ve came after you, Riley, Boze, Leanna, and Matty. You guys are my family…. My job is to protect you. Kid. Please.”

Mac suddenly wasn't in the cement room anymore:

**_He found himself back at his place. Everybody there, steaks and beer. The fire pit. For the first time, in so long Mac felt like he was home. Like, his life didn't suck._ **

**_“Uh. What is this?” Leanna asked, as she came out with a contraption. Jack and Boze glared at Mac, who had a smile on his face._ **

**_“That is a special lock, I designed, to keep Boze AND Jack out of my stash of junk food.”_ **

**_“Family shares, bro!” Jack commented, giving Mac a nudge._ **

**_“Yeah, they share, they don't steal.”_ **

A slap on the cheek, got Mac to the present. He blinked and looked up. Clive’s expression changed. He looked more menacing and angry.

“Why don't we just allow you to think about it. Maybe a lack of Oxygen, will help?” Mac's eyes widen, as one of the goons, came up with a tank and a face mask. Mac started freaking out.

“No! NO! JACK! HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY!” The cry was too late. The mask was on and Mac was breathing in CO2. He watched as Clive and his goons walked out of the room. Mac caught the outside, and dread filled him. He wasn't in the palace anymore. Nobody was going to help him now.


	3. Not Again +  Saving Graces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm almost done with this story. I know it's super short... but I was thinking about making it into a series...what do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is just, about Jack and Mac (obviously) but as in like... Jack is ready. He's saving his boy. And Mac is just waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for grammer, spelling, and any OOCness on any and all characters that aren't mine. 
> 
> I do not own Macgyver, but I do own Clive O' Malley... and I'm thinking of letting him escape... you know to have this rivalry. Maybe make Mac go under cover? I haven't decided. Thank you, to amorrilloskies and impossiblepluto for your guys encouragement. I hope you liked it!

“Matty? Jack? I-I lost his connection.” Riley sounded defeated.

Once that sentence filled the room… Earth seemed to freeze over. Matty turned and watched as Jack walked over to the wall and punched it. Lucky, not damaging it, Oversight wouldn't have been happy. Matty stood there as Jack shot off. Mumbling to himself. Matty had dismantled the connection between the team and them. They didn't need to hear this. Not for the first time, did Matty realize that they really couldn't have Jack, without Mac. The two were a set, protector and the protected.

Matty had never seen Jack like this before. She could see the bags under his eyes, and the way his muscles were tight, his finger, Matty realized _it was the trigger finger_ , acting like it was a holding a gun, and the pacing. Jack was pacing. Matty couldn't tell him that he couldn't tell him that he couldn't go. This was Mac. The kid that everybody on this team swore to protect. Not because of his father, but because _it was Mac_. Matty took a deep breath, if Jack was going in, as part of the TAC team… he needed to know.

“Jack,” Matty’s voice full of authority, which thankfully brought him back. Her eyes on him, his eyes on her. For once, since he entered, taking in her stance and posture. “Murdoc played us. Cassian got kidnapped, so _he_ kidnapped a Senator's daughter. Basically played cat and mouse with us. In the end, we found her. Alive.”

Matty stopped and looked a way for a minute. When her eyes met Jack’s, his eyebrow was quirked.

“The time was already down to 5 seconds. Murdoc… uh, he…”

“Rigged it? Even after he got his son back?” Jack guessed.

“The gun came out of nowhere. The little girl… she died.”

Jack closed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. Matty watched as he took deep breaths in and out. Trying to calm himself. They both knew what was happened. Jack didn't need to be here to know.

“After the mission… Boze and Riley found him at a bar…. He was a verge of a bar fight. They paid his tab and took him home. The Senator and his wife… they didn't press charges. And they don't blame Mac. I explained it to them. After that whole debacle… Mac changed.”

“Started pushing you all away? Turned icy and cold?”

Matty said nothing, but nodded, she gave a small smirk, “He did have some days… Boze was worried, one night he didn't come home. Riley tracked his cell to your apartment. That's when we realized if the mission was bad… well he would go to your house. We let him be. We allowed him to do it. Then. You didn't come back and we lost him for good. Desi and Riley both reported that he started being reckless. He he didn't care. They have managed to pull him out, until today.”

“I'm going in.” Jack groused, “Mac as been in trouble too long.”

“I would of have guessed. For now, get some sleep, the rest of the team will find where our boy is. Once we do, we'll send you in.”

She knew Jack wanted to argue, but she could see that he needed rest and a level head. To help him, she gave him her famous glare and he nodded. Sending him down to Medical. Where they had rooms for stubborn brunettes and blondes who thought that rest was illogical.

Matty turned on the coms, “Alright. Leanna and Desi? Play your cards. Get out and find Riley and Boze. We have a certain blonde to save.”

 

                       -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Mac twitched. He lost all sense of time, had it been 10 minutes? 20? 25? He wasn’t sure, he just wanted the blasted thing off of him. He tried to old his breath, but he could only do that for so long. Even tied to the chair, he was beginning to get dizzy. Loopy. The lights swirled and his head felt light.

_Maybe-maybe if I just-_

_Kid!_

Mac blinked and looked around. There was nobody in here and nobody was talking in his ear. But that voice… it sounded like Jack. Mac shook his head. No. That was crazy. Whoever spoke in his ear, that sounded like Jack… that was just a trick.

_Kid, do not- let me repeat myself- DO NOT close your eyes on me._

Huh. That also sounded like Jack. Mac looked around again, and found himself in a room, that wasn't made of cement bricks. He looked up and found his overwatch looking down at him.

**_“Carl's Jr.! Keep those eyes open!” Through slitted eyes, Mac looked up at his commanding officer. He looked panicked. Mac was confused. What was going on here? He wasn't supposed to be here. He looked around, this… everything was hazy and unfocused._ **

**_“Angus!” at the mention of his first name, Mac looked up. Meeting the eyes of his overwatch. He vaguely felt his eyebrows furl. Why was Dalton angry? Or was he worried. Mac was tired._ **

**_“Specialist Macgyver, I order you to stay awake! Help is coming. I promised you they would come.” Mac felt pressure on his torso. He struggled to lifted his head. Which wasn't helpful, because it made him more dizzy. He laid it down again. Sleep. That's what he needed._ **

**_“Mac. Don't you dare. I know what that big brain of yours is thinkin' and if you sleep, just know… I'll make sure you regret. We made a promise. You go kaboom, I go kaboom.”_ **

**_“J'ck.” Mac moaned. He was vaguely aware of the smile on Dalton’s face._ **

**_“That's what I thought, pipsqueak.”_ **

**_“N’t a-a pip...squeak.” Mac slurred and then groaned. His head facing away from his partner. His friend. He heard a deep rumble._ **

**_“Kid, you'll always be a pipsqueak. At least to me.”_ **

**_“Y-your just ma-ad I-I beat you i-in cards.”_ **

**_“That's cuz we both know you cheated.”_ **

**_“N..no.” Mac flinched, as pain went through him. Mac, even in this state could practically hear the eyeroll._ **

**_“Right. Listen, when we get out of the Sandbox, we are going to Vegas.”_ **

**_“Ca-n't.”_ **

**_“Why not?”_ **

**_“N-not in… not in the Sandbox. And you left me alone.”_ **

“Your right, Mr. Macgyver.” the Irish accent hit his ears. Wearily, Mac looked up, tugging at his restraints.

_No use. Kid. I’m coming. I promise you, I would protect you. Stay alive._

Jack's voice seemed to solidify Mac even more, as he got more oxygen in his system. Allowing all the toxins to purge from his system. Mac's eyes lazily looked up at Clive. Blinking, Mac straightened.

“We got word that the palace was stormed. To of your friends helped, alas they couldn't find you.” Mac gritted his teeth. Saying nothing he looked at the locked door. Something that didn't make Clive happy. Mac looked bored.

“Never the matter. To more important things, who do you work for?”

Mac's eyes reached up to him, “Is it, because I'm Scottish?”

_Good. Buy time kid. And stop rolling your eyes._

Mac grinned a bit, maybe Jack was physically gone… but mini- voice Jack wasn't. Clive narrowed his eyes and Mac was introduced to metal meeting his neck. Mac blinked, saying nothing and allowed Clive to do what he must.

“Scottish? English? What do i care about your nationality? I just want to know who you work for?”

Mac pursed his lips and shrugged, “I would love to tell you, but part of my job is too keep secrets.”

Clive threw the knife out of his hands and fisted his hand. Mac knew that he wanted information, not blood… yet.

_Kid. I swear if you get yourself killed…_

_Shut up, Jack!_

_At least tell me you have a plan._

_If he leaves his knife._

Mac could practically hear the eyeroll. Maybe he did need a psych eval. He was hearing voices. That couldn't be good. Mac was so busy not paying attention, that he barely registered the hit. When he did, he let out gasp. Nothing else. The punching continued. Mac bit his cheek, he wasn't going to scream. He was going to get out of here. Clive wasn't going to get anything out of him. At least nothing useful.

Then Mac's saving grace came.


	4. Home +Hospital +Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the reuion! I'm almost done with this story! I'll post the last one tomorrow. This also show's Mac in the hospital and Desi and Jack talking, and Jack getting his kid out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know what I need to work on... which is grammer, spelling, and more action scenes. I'm actually cringing, thinking about all those grammer nazis, reading this and judging my poor grammer and spelling. 
> 
> And I apologize for the very lame action scenes. I'm terrible at them... and sorry for the OOCness... 😣
> 
> On another note: I was thinking that I would write a story about all the voicemails they left Jack. Please let me know what you think about that. 
> 
> Finally, I still don't own Macgyver. I do own Clive O'Malley, and plan to use him in the future. Let me know if I should. 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your encouragement... I don't often share my stories to the public... for reasons you must understand (e.i. My suckiness of grammer and spelling, not to mention not many people in my past liked my writing.) So thank you all for the kudos and comments. Y'all don't realize how much it means to me!

Mac smirked when the door got busted in. Soldiers in TAC gear stormed the room. Guns pointing at all of O'Malley’s men, including O'Malley himself. The reddish-blonde crook snarled at Mac. He was about to pounce, again but was stopped by one of the men. Who tossed him to a man in the back. Mac furrowed his brow, the guy in the lead hadn’t taken his helmet and goggles off, something that wasn't common, but most of the TAC agents weren't brash with crooks.

The lead TAC agent walked up, pulled out a knife, and cut Mac's ties. Mac lifted his hands to rub his sore wrists, when the agent took ahold of his chin. Mac pulled away, but the agent wasn't having it. He did it again. Mac stopped. Most agents just helped him up, but this one seemed to actually care. Mac felt familiar eyes analyze him.

 _No. Stop. It's not Jack._ Mac chided himself, pulling away. The agent paused, and turned to the new voice.

“Ma’am, we got him.”

“Carlos!” the agent stated, Mac's blue eyes flitted up, looking at the agent. A small flicker of hope erupted, and inner Mac began to snuff it out.

The TAC agent looked up and over to his leader. Waiting for instruction. While the leader was distracted, Mac started to stand up. The agent, Carlos, seemed to open his mouth, about to say something. The leader, seemed to get the message. His hand laid on Mac's chest.

“Go make sure the crooks are where they need to be. Everyone else clear out, make sure the building is empty and there’s nothing else.”

Everyone nodded and left to do their jobs. The leader turned back around. Mac gritted his teeth, opening his mouth. Only for the agent to stop him, and take off his helmet. Everything in Mac froze. And he felt his heart rate pick up.

_No. No. This-this is a ghost._

Blue eyes met brown ones. Eye's that Mac hadn’t seen in a long time. Brown eyes that were filled with relief and mirth. Mac smelled the familiar scent of gunpowder, leather, and mint. Once again; something Mac hadn't smelled in a long time. So long, he almost forgot. It was partly why he even stayed at his place. It was the only thing that kept him from remembering and hoping that his brother was still alive.

“Jack?” Mac closed his eyes, wanting to believe it. But it had been seven long months.

“Who loves ya baby?” Jack’s voice was relaxed, full of mirth. Mac jumped on him, buried his head in Jack’s shoulder. Jack in return, wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Both of them crying, having the privacy to do it.

Mac pulled away first, he couldn’t get rid of his smile. It was actually him. Jack was back!

“Y-you got Kovac?”

“Yeah, this time, we made sure.”

“Your staying? For real?”

Gosh, did his kid sound like a teenage. Something Jack knew, was a downfall of James. Jack smirked.

“I wouldn't be here, if I wasn't. Now, come on. We have a family reunion to go to.”

Jack helped Mac walk out of the room.

                       -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jack looked up when he heard footsteps by the door. It was late, and the doctors wanted Mac to stay the night. Of course the blonde fought, said there was nothing wrong, but with the help of Jack and a promise from the doctors that it would only be one night Mac stayed. Jack sat on the uncomfortable chair by the bed, watching his favorite kid (he wouldn't tell Riley and Boze that.) when he heard footsteps.

Desi, stood at the door, her arms crossed and leaning against the frame. She smiled, and walked in. She looked at Mac, before her attention fell on the former-delta. Jack quirked his eyebrow. She gave him her famous smirk.

“I’m assuming since your back, you want your job back?” she asked.

Jack said nothing, only looking at his charge. Who was sleeping. For what seemed like the first time in months. Desi didn't complain. She knew the infamous bond that they shared. Actually, _the whole army knew_.

“Matty offered me a job.” she said, “I'm taking solo missions.”

“It's your thing.” Jack smirked, looking at her.

“I have never seen anybody more valuable than him. He has a unique set. I'm glad he's on our side.”

Jack nodded, Mac shifted his hand clawing at the sheets. Jack set his hand on his forearm. He seemed to settle.

“Thanks, Desi.”

“No. Thank you… the kid is amazing. Almost better than you, and he doesn't even carry a gun.”

Jack smirked,” I told you, you would fall for his charms.”

Desi smiled and looked behind her, let out a sigh, “Jack, Clive escaped. They aren’t sure how… but we assume that he’s going after Mac.”

“Clive won't know what hit him.” Jack growled, Mac frowned and began to shift once again. Jack ran a hand through his hair. The younger man calmed.

“Talk to him. It's be-”

“I know. I intend to.”

Desi smiled, “Bye, Jack. Stay alive.”

“You too, Desi.”

                        -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Alright.” Jack said, clapping his hands together. They had just gotten home, and they now settled in on the balcony. Sitting on lawn chairs overlooking the city. It was just the two of them, Riley was on a date with Billy, Bozer and Leanna went to see a movie, and Matty was… well they didn't know. It was Matty, for all they knew, she could be staring down the president for his stupidity on some sort of subject.

Mac glanced over at him, a glass of water on in his hands. Jack wasn’t going to allow him to drink beer, with the pain medication he was on. Jack noticed that he was still pretty weary of him.

“Kid.”

“I know.” Mac wanted to push this aside.

“No. You don’t get to do that. You don't get to push this one aside. You don't want to talk? Fine. But you aren't pushing this aside.”

Mac bit his cheek and Jack rolled his eyes. The kid was going to be the death of him. He was 100% sure of it… and yet, Jack didn't care. He smiled.

“What happened to that girl. That wasn't your fault. Murdoc is sick and twisted. What is important, is that you don't let him win.”

Mac looked at him, “She looked me in the eyes, Jack.”

Jack took a deep breath.

“S-she knew...what was gonna happen.”

Jack’s hands tightened around the armrest of the lawn chair. He took a deep breath… he's gonna strangle that monster.

“She nodded, and said; ‘Tell my parents I love them.’” Mac whispered, his eyes filling with unshed tears. “Jack, my job is to save the world. What is the point, if I can't save a little girl?”

Jack grimaced. “Not everyone is saveable. All you can do is try your best, and don't let their deaths get to you. You are a ray of sunshine in this dark world. Use their deaths, to push you further.”

Mac looked down at his glass, his fingers tapping against the glass. It took him a moment, before he looked at Jack. A sheepish smile on his lips.

“So… uh… you listened to all of them?” Mac asked.

“Voicemails? Heck yes! I wish I was actually there when you did karaoke drunk!”

Mac turned bright red, and covered his face. “Actually, what I really want to hear is Desi, singing.”

“ _Jack_.” Mac grumbled.

“And what do you mean, you guys got to go to Matty’s house? Do you realize, how much I had to pull her teeth just to get her address! What is up with that?”

“Where do you think we did the karaoke?” Mac asked waiting for Jack to move the beer bottle from his lips, “And who started it?”

Jack spit out his beer.


	5. Hey Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the last chapter of this story. This is just a "Epilogue" and I tied a song to it. Jack is finally back and everything is going to be okay. Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end of this story. I set it up, so if you guys want I can write out more... I was thinking of do another story about Clive O'Malley (my OC) or doing a story on the 600 voicemails.   
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Once again, I apologize for any OOCness, grammer, and spelling. 
> 
> I do not own Macgyver or the song "Hey Brother" all rights go to their owners.

_**Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover** _

_**Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker** _

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do** _

They all sat out at the firepit, beers in hand and chipper attitudes. The night air soft and filled with a breeze that tossed by every so often. A banner that red in big bold lettering;

**“WELCOME HOME, JACK!!”**

Jack smirked. Watching his family talk. It was good to be home. Good to know nothing major changed. At least, nothing that couldn't be undone. Soft music had been, playing when suddenly a song Jack hadn't heard in a while started playing; “Hey Brother” by Avicii. Jack began to hum a long to it. Letting the words soak into his skin. Soak into his mind. This song… described him and Mac.

A lot.

Jack looked at each one of his teammates and thought about the lyrics and which ones lapped with which person. He glanced at Mac and realized the line:

**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do**

Fit Mac. There was nothing that Jack wouldn't do, and hasn't done for his little brother who found the road he discovered. Sure, he was a sniper and Mac was an EOD tech. But it was the Army. Mac re-discovered the road that brought him to Afghanistan. Jack wouldn't trade anything for that. His eyes glanced at Riley, and the line:

**Hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker**

Talked about his relationship with the girl. Sure it fit with any and all of them. But for Riley it was purely, meaningful. Jack stepped in, thinking he could give her a better life. Only to back off, when he beat her dad to a pulp. Sure she hated his guts, but now… her relationship her father is strong, and her relationship with her friends is sweet. And she always has this family whose blood is thicker to lean back on. For Bozer and Leanna he'd have to give the line:

**Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

Mac had told him stories about Bozer's less than grand relationships. And he knew Leanna struggled a bit too. Knowing that they have each other, and Jack can clearly see that they love each other… that they never gave up on love. Something nobody should ever do. Jack was happy for them. Finally his eyes fell on Matty and Desi, they were over by the balcony, probably talking about Desi's new job at Phoenix. Jack smiled and the perfect line came to him:

**Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?**

Especially for Matty, but even to Desi, because when he sprang the idea of being a “babysitter,” to her it was unbelievable. Now that they work for with each other, Jack knows that they believe in one another. Yes. It was good to be back. Jack took another swig of his drink. Smiling and enjoying being home.

_**Hey, brother, do you still believe in one another?** _

_**Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?** _

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do** _

Mac leaned on the balcony. He was still sore, but at least he wasn't stuck not doing anything. At least Jack was back and that his family felt complete once again. At least they were all okay…. Okay. At least Boze, Riley, and Leanna were okay. Matty seemed to enjoy the fact that Jack was back. He was on the mend, he wasn’t back to normal, but. He was getting there. He had his friends… his family here. Despite his dad, he knew at least he had them. He believed in people again. And he believed in love. He took a drink of tea, rolling his eyes at the fact that Jack still wouldn't let him have a beer.

“Alright, Blondie. Out with it.”

Mac side-eyed Matty, a sad smile on his lips, he let out a sigh, “I'm sorry, Matty. I got inside my head, and… I know I almost cost a lot of damage in missions. I-I shou-”

“Stop.” Matty instructed, turning around, to look at the small family gathered around. Mac stood, looking out at the skyline, waiting.

“Desi shut herself off. For reasons, we can't understand. You aren't Desi and I think that’s why you and Jack work so perfectly together. Jack makes sure you don't get stuck inside your head, makes sure if your struggling, you have something to put your mind to ease. Desi, doesn't. Mac, what happened wasn't your fault. What happened to you? Nobody blames you, we all go through that.”

Mac glanced around,”And if I failed on a mission, because I was reckless?”

Matty looked at the their makeshift family, giving him a smile, he hadn't seen since Jack first left, “ Then you’d be fired and I would have to explain to Jack, why.”

Mac smiled, “You know. That line only truly works on one person anymore.”

“Mac, we wouldn't leave you in the dark. We would find you a light. There is nothing, not even your dad, that we wouldn't do.”

“I know, thanks.”

“Anytime, Baby Einstein. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to go convince Bozer to make steaks.”

Mac let out a hearty laugh. One nobody had heard since Jack first left. The breeze shifted through the balcony and for the first time in seven months, everything was alright.

_**What if I'm far from home? Oh, brother, I will hear you call** _

_**What if I lose it all? Oh, sister, I will help you out!** _

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do** _

Jack rolled around, he was exhausted, yes, but something felt off. He picked up his cell phone, squinting his eyes from the light, he waited to get adjusted. It was early in the morning, way to early in the morning. Jack heard a click, and sat up, he pulled his gun and crept out of bed and out of his room. The apartment was locked, but he stood in the hallway. In the shadows, he saw body, move around his apartment. Whoever it was, didn't seem to be looking for anything, and seemed to know just where to walk. The stature and movements… Jack shook his head.

“Mac?”

His partner stopped, and looked up, “Uh…”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Mac, it's three in the morning.”

“I-I needed a drive… and I...when y-you...”

“Gone, you came to my house? It was the only way you could sleep.”

Mac didn't say anything, he shrugged. He looked more like a teenager more, than he ever did. Jack smirked, “Come on, sleep in the your room.”

Mac didn't refuse, he walked down the hallway and went to his room. Jack headed to his room, but stopped when he heard Mac speak, “You were far from home, y-your apartment…” The kid sounded embarrassed.

“Hey, I heard your call, and I have a feeling, you aren't the only one gonna show up. We have to rebuild… its been to long. Get some sleep, Mac.”

They nodded to each other, and went to their respective rooms. Jack left his cracked open. Mainly, to make sure Mac was okay and because he wanted to make sure nothing startled him…. This bad feeling wasn't going away.

_**Hey, brother, there's an endless road to re-discover** _

_**Hey, sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?** _

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do** _

“I told _you_.” Jack rolled his eyes, Riley sat across the table from the young women. Her eyes bright, as she laughed. The cause of the “I told you so,” came from the fact that two kids were playing skee ball, throwing the ball behind their backs and other tricks. Jack frowned.

“I do it better.”

“Sure you do, Jack.”

Jack’s attention went back to Riley, despite the joy and relief… something was wrong. Sure she agreed to this before he left, but there was something she wanted to talk about.

“Riles?”

Riley flicked her eyes up to him, pursed lips, “Uh… Billy and I are taking a break.”

Jack froze and narrowed his eyes, “Your idea?” Riley didn't respond. Just simply took her pizza and ate it. That was enough of a response. Jack hissed, standing up.

“Jack,” Riley started, “It has nothing to do with our jobs… after you left, my main goal was to keep that golden retriever, we call Mac from dying. We just-”

“Haven't had time to chill.”

Riley nodded, “Don't worry… I still believe in love.”

_**What if I'm far from home? Oh, brother, I will hear you call** _

_**What if I lose it all?** _

_**Oh, sister, I will help you out!** _

_**Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you** _

_**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do** _

Matty stood before James, her posture straight and her face expressionless. James was pacing, he hadn't spoken, but clearly he wasn’t happy. Matty had an idea what exactly what this was about, but she wasn't gonna speak, until he did. As much as Mac wasn’t like his father, they did have some things that were similar. Like situations where they needed to think.

“How could you just lose him?”

“Your _son_ was our top priority!”

“I hired you, because I knew you'd stay objective.”

Matty narrowed her eyes, her lips curled in a snarl. James didn’t back down, not that she figured he would. Matty knew that they were trying to rebuild their relationship, however… she also knew that when Jack left, their bridge burned… once again. It gritted Matty's teeth, knowing that James ruined his relationship with Mac. It didn't help him. James threw him, away.

“Objective? James. I can stay objective, when need be. You won't fire me, you'll lose your best team. You know they'll follow me.”

“If you guys don't find Clive…”

“Oh, please. James, we both know your scared of me. We'll find Clive.”

“Can you promise that?”

Matty gave him a look, “What do you think? I believe in my team. Do you?”


End file.
